


【RR】蓝宝石

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex
Summary: 克里斯和韦恩喝醉了。





	【RR】蓝宝石

“剪刀，石头，布！”  
克里斯失望地看着韦恩握成拳头的手，又低头看了看自己的剪刀，愤恨地砸了一下地毯：“又输了！”说着不甘心地仰头喝了一大口啤酒。  
韦恩也醉得不轻，眼中的克里斯都变成重影了。他定睛看着面前那个满脸通红的小卷毛，鬼使神差地伸出手捏了一下对方红彤彤的脸蛋，触感温暖而柔软，韦恩忍不住多捏了几下，然后就被对方一口咬住了手指。韦恩哭笑不得地看着克里斯像小狗一样含着自己的手，还抬起无辜的眼睛眨巴眨巴地望过来。  
“嘿，放开我的手指。”韦恩挣脱了一下，未果。干脆把食指在克里斯嘴里搅和，和他的舌头交缠着，然后葡萄牙人就像触了电一般松开嘴，跳到一边去。  
“你干什么！”克里斯气鼓鼓地瞪着韦恩，后者一脸无辜地甩了甩手上的口水。  
“那么，你又输了。”韦恩适时地岔开话题：“这次该让你做什么好呢？”  
克里斯有些晕晕的，他想睡觉了，但还有个客人在自己家里不能睡。克里斯强撑着困意，无精打采地说：“嗯……唱歌，跳踢踏舞，学小狗叫都做过了，你还有什么点子尽管使出来吧！”  
其实韦恩脑子里有一千个没说出来的惩罚方式，但是他看着已经醉得晕头转向的克里斯，还是不忍心太为难这个家伙。韦恩的视线随意地扫过克里斯家的客厅，厨房，前门，想找个东西当道具。突然，他注意到了门边鞋架上的一双女式高跟鞋：“那是谁的？”  
“唔，什么？”克里斯努力把双眼聚焦，看清了韦恩所指的方向后，说道：“那是我姐姐的鞋子，上次她来我家忘记带回去了。”  
韦恩想到了一个好点子：“我要你穿上那双鞋。”  
“啊？”克里斯还没反应过来，就被韦恩一把从地毯上拽了起来，连啤酒都没拿稳，翻倒在了地毯上，不过谁都没精力去管它。  
韦恩半拽半扶地把克里斯带到鞋架前，拉过来一张椅子让这个站不稳的小醉鬼坐下，接着蹲下来开始脱克里斯的拖鞋。  
“你你你你要做什么！”克里斯感觉到自己的脚被抓住了，开始拼命晃腿。韦恩突然用力握了一下他的脚踝：“别动！”克里斯不敢动弹了，坐在椅子上乖乖看着韦恩把自己的拖鞋和袜子脱下来，扔在一边。然后，韦恩拿过那双明显就小了很多码的高跟鞋，开始给克里斯套上。  
“喂喂，你认真的吗！”克里斯又开始挣扎了，这次是因为韦恩的手在他脚心上无意识地碰来碰去，痒得不行。“我怎么可能穿得进去啦，我姐姐的鞋子比我的脚小好多哎！”  
不过韦恩充耳不闻。他勉强把克里斯的两只脚塞进鞋子里，然后拍了一下克里斯的大腿：“站起来试试。”  
克里斯试图从椅子上站起来，但不合脚的鞋子让他根本找不到重心，摇摇晃晃中他就要向后摔倒，突然一条胳膊揽住了克里斯的腰，把他拉了回去。韦恩看着克里斯实在站立困难，无奈下出手拉一把，把对方揽回自己身前。  
克里斯此刻的姿势简直别扭极了，他不仅要忍受不合脚的痛楚，为了保持重心还必须俯下身整个人靠在韦恩肩膀上。克里斯难受地扭动了一下：“呜——”放我下来！  
未等他抗议完，韦恩突然一个转身，把克里斯放到了餐桌上。克里斯趁机甩掉了那两只讨厌的高跟鞋，双腿缠上韦恩的腰，低头捧住那张脸，怒气冲冲地吼道：“你干什么呢！看我出丑很好玩吗？！”  
韦恩却丝毫不慌乱，甚至还带着笑意说：“我想看你穿高跟鞋的样子。”  
克里斯本来就红的脸更红了，像一只局促不安的兔子。他低头看着韦恩的蓝眼睛，仿佛有奇异的魔力一般，克里斯觉得自己要被吸入那双清澈的眼中了。或许是气氛恰到好处，或许是酒精使然，克里斯情不自禁地低下头，吻住了韦恩的嘴巴。  
显然对方也没有预料到这一步，就这么愣怔着被他吻着。克里斯的亲吻毫无章法，他尝到了啤酒的麦芽味道。克里斯像小兽一样使劲啃咬着韦恩的嘴唇和舌头，直到弄疼了对方。韦恩忍无可忍，突然用右手掰住了克里斯的下巴，开始找回主动权。他要教一下这个喝醉的笨蛋，什么才是真正的亲吻。  
韦恩加深了这个吻，他的舌头肆虐地侵略着克里斯的嘴巴。那灵巧的依次划过克里斯的牙齿，上颚，搅动着他的舌头来回摇摆。韦恩的吻深入而热情，让克里斯几乎喘不过气来。当韦恩终于结束了这个漫长的吻，松开后退时，克里斯只能流着口水剧烈喘气。然而，还未等他平复气息，韦恩就俯下身，开始解克里斯的腰带。  
“你要做什么！？”克里斯惊恐地想阻止对方，但手软绵绵的根本使不上劲。韦恩快速地拉下裤链，然后将克里斯的紧身牛仔裤和内裤一起脱了下来，挂在膝盖上方。克里斯那沉睡的小家伙就这么暴露在了空气中。  
“呜——”克里斯觉得自己要羞愤欲死了，他要杀了韦恩，这个酒后乱性的家伙！然后，让克里斯更羞愤的事情发生了，韦恩他居然，他居然，他居然埋下头张口含住了那根家伙！  
韦恩的技巧出乎意料的好。他娴熟地吞吐着克里斯的家伙，同时一根手指悄悄地探入克里斯的后穴。还沉浸在下面快感中的克里斯没有发觉后面的异样，仰起头放肆地呻吟着：“呜，嗯，韦恩……不要这样……”他的声音软绵绵的，带着醉酒的黏糊，毫无威胁力。韦恩安抚性地摸了摸克里斯白花花的大腿根，然后继续舔弄着克里斯那渐渐变硬的器官。  
“啊……”克里斯闭上眼睛，感觉天旋地转，不知道是酒精的作用还是来自下半身的快感，让他几乎分不清这是现实还是做梦。然后克里斯感觉自己被慢慢后仰着放下，躺在了餐桌上，只有腿伸在外面。桌面冷得克里斯一个激灵，他双手不自觉地按住了韦恩的脑袋，只想让那快感来得更深，更强烈一些。然后，在一片眩目的白光中，克里斯迎来了高潮。  
韦恩猝不及防地被一股滚烫的白浊液体射了满脸，他有些恼火地擦了擦脸，这小醉鬼都不打声招呼就射了。他直起身来，低头看着躺在餐桌上的克里斯。葡萄牙人刚刚经历过一场酣畅淋漓的高潮，此刻眼皮都睁不开，脑袋一晃一晃得快睡着了。不过韦恩没打算就这么放过他，他用手指从桌面上沾了一些克里斯刚刚射出的精液，然后当作润滑一般直接探入克里斯的后穴。  
克里斯起初根本没察觉异样，他几乎快在梦中回到马德拉帮妈妈扫大街去了。恍惚间，克里斯突然感到后穴传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛，立刻将昏昏欲睡的他拉回现实。克里斯睁开眼睛迷迷糊糊地向身下望去，结果看到韦恩已经脱下裤子，正扶着他那根勃起的家伙，打算进入克里斯的后穴。  
“你要干什么！”克里斯今天晚上第三次尖叫了，这次是前所未有的惊慌，几乎要哭出来：“等一下，喂——”没等他说完，韦恩就挺腰进入了他。  
克里斯开始哭喊。太疼了，疼得他几乎喊不出声来。韦恩在进入他后停顿了一会儿，附身去亲吻克里斯。克里斯别开脸躲避着，但很快被一只手掰正了回来。克里斯生气地闭上眼睛，感觉到一个接一个的吻落在他的额头，眼睛，脸颊和嘴唇上。韦恩的吻似乎在安抚，又仿佛在挑逗，他吻到了咸咸的泪水味道。克里斯此刻已经泪流满面，整张脸从耳尖涨红到脖子根，鼻涕眼泪横流。韦恩无奈的扯过一张纸巾帮他擦干净脸上的涕泪。  
“放松一点。”克里斯听见耳边有人对自己说道，对方呼出的热气喷在克里斯的耳尖，他情不自禁地瑟缩了一下。  
接着，韦恩开始慢慢抽插。他退出了一点，然后又立刻挺入。克里斯的哭喊渐渐变得小声，最后变成了呻吟：“嗯……啊……深一点，wazza……”  
韦恩抓起克里斯的右手，放在嘴边笑着吻了一口，然后将克里斯的手放在了他的胯间，那个又开始慢慢竖立起来的小家伙上。“乖，自己解决。”韦恩引导般地握着克里斯软绵绵的手，开始撸动他的阴茎。克里斯几乎听不到韦恩在说什么了，他只觉得有一波波的快感如同浪潮般涌上，吞噬了自己，然后他睁开了眼睛，正对上韦恩的脸。  
克里斯看着那双蓝色的眼睛，像玻璃，又像大海。克里斯从韦恩的眼中看见了自己的倒影，那是一样泪水纵横满面通红的脸。克里斯一眨不眨地仰头看着韦恩，韦恩也看着他。克里斯的视线又开始失焦，在一片模糊的晕影中，只有韦恩的眼睛是唯一的温柔乡。深邃，宁静，那里面饱含了太多克里斯看不透的情感。  
我的白沙滩，我的罗卡角，我的蓝宝石。  
原来我一直想亲吻的，是那双湛蓝的眼睛啊。  
在堕落回爱欲的深渊前，克里斯想着。

END


End file.
